Wanted (John Smith 10)
Story At the Plumbers base in the space above Earth, a Plumber with a helmet covering his face, and sunglasses on top of it, is sitting at a desk. Then, a humanoid insect Plumber in a red Plumber suit comes in. Red Plumber: Magister Arnux! John Smith! John Smith is here! Arnux: What? Where, Hobble? Hobble: In the loading dock. He just landed. Arnux: Take me to him. We don’t have much time. (The two run out of the room.) John: It feels weird to be here. (John, Charmcaster and Hex are walking forward, about to leave the docking area, going into the base. Then, a group of Plumbers approaches and stops them. One of them, a browned hair human woman steps forward.) Woman: Hello, John Smith. I am Molly Gunther. John: Hello Molly. I’m here to speak with Magister Patelliday. Molly: Sorry to disappoint you, but Magister Patelliday has been reassigned right now. What’s more, you are under arrest. John: Arrest?! Charmcaster: What is she talking about? Molly: He has several warrants out for his arrest now, your arrest being one of the top priorities. (Molly raises her blaster, and the other Plumbers follow suit.) Now, hands where I can see them. John: (Sighs) I don’t want to hurt you guys, so, Lodestar! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: I’m sure I said I didn’t want to hurt them. (Four Arms claps his hands, creating a shockwave, that hits the Plumbers, knocking them down. The Plumbers get up, and open fire at them.) Charmcaster: Reptilicus! (The Plumbers’ blasters turn into snakes, which then wrap around them.) Four Arms: Charmcaster! I said not to hurt them! Charmcaster: Sorry. Can’t help myself. (Molly gets free from the snake, and charges in, jumping and kicking at Charmcaster. Four Arms blocks the attack, and forces her back. Hex then blasts her with mana, knocking her out.) Four Arms: Was no one listening to me?! Hex: Now what do we do? Your Plumbers won’t help us. Four Arms: No one here, anyway. We need to get to the communicator room. The three run down a hallway, Four Arms in front. More Plumbers come at them, and Four Arms holds his arms up in front of him, ramming through the Plumbers. They make it to the room, and they go in it, Four Arms reverting. John: Keep them out of this room. (John runs over to the communications council.) Charmcaster: Really? You’re using us for that? (Hex raises his staff, and the door glows with mana.) Hex: Now no one will get in. (John activates the communications council, and in a few moments, Magister Wes appears as a hologram.) Wes: John! You’re alive! And sane. John: Good to see you to, Wes. I’ve got a problem. Everyone on Earth were turned into zombies by a guy named Phantom. Gwen has been turned into one, and who knows how many others. She was blocking my communications from Earth, so I came to this Plumber base. The Plumbers here want to arrest me, due to my, warrants. Wes: I see. What do you need? John: Help. I need as many reinforcements as you can afford, as I can’t do this by myself. Wes: John Smith? Requesting help? I never thought I’d see the day. Either way, we’re stretched pretty thin. After the Clone Wars officially ended, the production of more Clone forces was stopped. John: Officially? Wes: Unofficially, Dr. Eggman survived his incident with you on Earth, and has retreated. The majority of our forces are out searching for him. John: So that’s why Patelliday isn’t here. Wes: Exactly. I’ll see what I can do, but I won’t be able to help you much. John: I’ll take all of it I can get. I’ve got to go. Wes: Alright. John, be careful. John: If I can, I will be. (The transmission ends, and John heads back to the others.) Alright. Time to leave. Charmcaster: Do you have any plan for that? John: Not one in particular. (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Spitter: Spitter! Charmcaster: Here I thought you always knew what you were doing. Spitter: Only part of the time. Hex: Let us head to the escape pods. Spitter: Good plan. The door opens, and Plumbers were standing outside it. Hex uses his staff, causing them to levitate and get thrown down the hall. Charmcaster and Hex leave the room, going the other direction. Spitter comes out, as the Plumbers begin to stand. Spitter’s head inflates, then he spits a stream of slime at them, sending them all the way down the hall. Spitter then turns, and follows the others. They arrive at an open room, where the escape pods were. Spitter: You guys ready? Charmcaster: Problem. There are no escape pods. Spitter: That’s not good. Arnux: Not for you at least. (The group turns, seeing Arnux, Hobble, Molly and more Plumbers, blasters pointed at them.) I’m surprised that you came here, John Smith. And more surprised that you let yourself get pinned in like this. Spitter: I’m pinned in? You wish! The Plumbers fire their blasters at them, and Charmcaster raises her hand. Charmcaster: 'Kemo Char! '(Several mana spheres appear, and are fired at the Plumbers, countering the laser blasts.) Hex raises his staff, and fires a mana blast, knocking the majority of them out. Spitter spits his slime at Arnux, who dodges, causing Hobble to be hit, and knocked to the ground. Arnux charges in to punch Spitter, but he blocks it with his arm, and throws Arnux away. Several more blaster fire occur, and Charmcaster fires a mana blast, knocking them back. Charmcaster: I have no problem tearing through these guys, but it’s pointless. Hex: Agreed. This must end. Spitter: Right. (Spitter looks around.) This way! (Spitter runs, and Hex and Charmcaster follow. They go through a door, and hits a button.) Get ready! Charmcaster: What are you? (Arnux approaches the door, stopping.) Arnux: An air lock? What are you doing?! Spitter: Leaving. Later! The airlock closes, and Arnux can no longer see them. He runs, leaving the room and finding a window. He sees Cannonbolt floating through space, towards Earth. Arnux: The stories are true. He really is crazy. Charmcaster: Ow! Uncle, your foot is going into my stomach. (Charmcaster and Hex are inside Cannonbolt curled up.) This is your escape plan?! I’m starting to prefer you as an enemy. Hex: We will soon die from lack of oxygen. Cannonbolt: Relax. I can feel the Earth’s gravity pulling us in. Pretty soon, we’re going to crash down like a meteor. Charmcaster: (Sarcastically) Great. Can’t wait. End Scene Cannonbolt is on fire, tumbling down towards the Pacific Ocean. He crashes into the ocean, a wall of steam rising from putting out the fire. The force of the impact forces Cannonbolt to open up, and he, Charmcaster, and Hex are sinking into the ocean. Cannonbolt reverts, John getting over the shock of impact. He gasps, then hits the Omnitrix. Ripjaws: Ripjaws! (Ripjaws’ feet merge together into a tail, and he swims to Charmcaster. He grabs her, then swims to Hex. He takes both of them up to the surface. Once they break the surface, Charmcaster and Hex gasp for breath. Charmcaster: (Coughing) That sucked. Hex: I’m regretting helping you. Ripjaws: Don’t say that. If it wasn’t for me, Adwaita would’ve killed you by now. Charmcaster: What do we do now? Ripjaws: First, we have to get to land. Tread water for a second. (Ripjaws lets go of Charmcaster and Hex, and a moment later, Ultimate Ripjaws comes up under them, the two riding on him.) Ultimate Ripjaws: Hold on tight. I’m not sure how fast this guy goes on top of the water. (Ultimate Ripjaws then starts swimming at a fast pace, Charmcaster and Hex holding on to his scales for dear life.) End Scene Ultimate Ripjaws approaches an island, and collapses on the beach. Charmcaster and Hex get off him, and Ultimate Ripjaws reverts. John is panting heavily, not caring about the waves hitting him. John: (Gasps, and pants.) That, was tiring. Charmcaster: Oh, suck it up! I didn’t think you get tired. (Then, a group of natives approach. They have dark skin, and are wearing loincloths and skin woven clothes. They shout and cheer in their native language.) Hex: Should we take them out? John: No. I think that was a welcome. The natives grab the group’s arms, and Charmcaster fights back. However, John lets the natives take him away, so Charmcaster allows herself to be dragged away. They arrive in a small village in a palm tree jungle, with only a handful of huts. They arrive at the biggest hut in the village. The natives let go, and motion them inside. The group goes inside, and see Argit sitting on a throne. He was wearing a king’s crown and cape. John: Argit?! What are you doing here? And how did a worm like you become these people’s leader? Argit: John Smith. Figures you’d be the one to find me. Anyway, after our last, encounter, Vulkanus attacked me, accusing me of stealing $10 million worth of taydenite. I tried telling him that the money I had of the same amount was paid to me when I stole an alien database, but he didn’t believe me. John: Aggregor hired you for that, right? So he must’ve stolen the money. Argit: Who’s Aggregor? John: The one who wanted the list. Argit: So he was getting back at me. Anyway, I was trying to escape Earth, when my ship was shot down. I crashed landed on this piece of paradise! I was their first visitor from the outer world, and they see me as a god. Hex: It sounds like this island doesn’t exist to the rest of the world. But how were you not affected with the rest of the world? Argit: Who are these freaks? Did you replace Kevin and the red-headed chick with these two? Charmcaster: Freak? (Her hand glows with mana.) Argit: Whoa! You don’t want to attack the king of this place. John: (Stopping Charmcaster) He’s right. We need transportation off this island. Can you give us some? Argit: You think I would still be here if I had a way off this place? There is no way off, so I made the best of it. Charmcaster: Why not use the watch and get us off this place? John: I’m worried about being tracked by it, especially while we’re traveling. To head back to the mainland, I want to do it discreetly. (Then, a native runs in, shouting in his native language.) What is he saying? Argit: How should I know? Hex: Something is wrong. (The group goes outside, and see a giant water blob traveling across the water, at a fast speed.) It has a mana core. That’s how it’s staying intact. Charmcaster: Phantom! He’s the only one who can do this. (The natives go to Argit, talking as if begging to him.) John: I think they expect you to save them, Your Majesty. Argit: What?! I couldn’t even harm that thing! John, I’ll give you my old spaceship if you stop that thing. John: Sure thing. (Activates Omnitrix.) You guys make sure any tidal waves don’t wipe out this place. Charmcaster: We’re really going to save these people? (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: You have a problem with that? Charmcaster: Slightly. But I’ll do it. Big Chill: Good. Big Chill flies out to fight the water blob in the middle of the ocean. He uses his freeze breath and freeze rays, freezing parts of the blob’s body. However, the warm sea water melts the ice before it could be frozen completely. A water tentacle comes out of the blob, swinging it at Big Chill. Big Chill phases through it, as the blob continues to get closer to the island. Big Chill: This guy won’t work. Need something else. (Big Chill flies forward, getting in front of the blob. He then hits the Omnitrix.) Way Big: Way Bi! (Way Big’s feet hit the water, and he sinks completely into the ocean, being completely submerged. A wave is created by this, and Charmcaster blasts it with mana, stopping it.) Argit: John is gone! We’re doomed! Doomed! (The natives responds to Argit’s fear, starting to panic.) Charmcaster: Knock it off! (Argit and the natives become silent.) This is John we’re talking about. He can’t be dead. (She looks out to the sea, as the blob approaches closer. Then, Ultimate Way Big breaks the surface of the water, flying through the air.) Ultimate Way Big: Ultimate Way Big! (Ultimate Way Big throws cosmic disks at the blob, slicing through it, though it regenerates.) Looks like I have to get right at the core. Ultimate Way Big flies at the blob, lifting it out of the water. He then throws it into the air, and fires a cosmic ray at the blob, piercing the water, and destroying the mana core. The water from the blob falls towards the ocean and hits it, causing another tidal wave. Hex swings his staff up, creating a wave of his own, using it to counter the wave, canceling them out. Ultimate Way Big flies overhead, and reverts, landing on the beach. John: Now, that ship. Characters *John Smith *Charmcaster *Hex *Wes Green (first re-appearance) (hologram) *Argit (first re-appearance) *natives Villains *Water Blob *Plumbers **Magister Arnux **Hobble **Molly Gunther Aliens *Four Arms (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Way Big (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Way Big (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that John's warrents are still in effect. *It's revealed that Aggregor stole the money from Vulkanus to pay Argit. *Argit is king of an island that doesn't exist to the rest of the world. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc